The present invention relates to window blinds, and more particularly to window blinds contained within insulated glass.
Insulated glass window assemblies with internal windows blinds are well known. The insulated glass includes two spaced glass panels sealed to a spacer frame to define a space between the panels. The window blind is positioned within the space and is operated by actuators that are outside of the insulated glass but magnetically coupled to the blind. An example of such a construction is illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/971,246 filed Oct. 4, 2001 by Sun et al, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
While a wide variety of insulated glass window blinds are known, the market continually desires new concepts, constructions, and features.